Recuerdos que no se ven y sueños estampados sobre tela
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Ellas no se conocieron en el Bunka Fashion College, aunque fue allí donde se hicieron amigas. Fue magia, tal vez. Una forma diferente de magia a la que Tomoyo acostumbraba entonces. Una magia que Sora conocía bien, de aventuras sin razón y caminos entrelazados.


El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Tomoyo, Sakura y Kero, tampoco.

* * *

 **Recuerdos que no se ven  
** _y_ _sueños estampados sobre tela_

* * *

No es casualidad el que ellas se encontrasen en ese lugar. O, al menos, Daidōji Tomoyo no lo cree de ese modo. Ni por un segundo. Aunque tal vez sea solo ella, que aprendió que hay cosas inexplicables que no todos pueden ver y que la suma de casualidades señalan algo más grande, lo que nadie llega a comprender. Sora le dijo (una vez que llegaron a la etapa donde podían confiar sus secretos a la otra) que, cuando niña, no había querido ser lo que era, que se negó a sí misma durante mucho tiempo. Ella le dijo que no se le ocurrió pensar en diseñadora como una posible opción para el futuro que no llegaba a aspirar. Que fue casualidad, y no otra cosa, cuando encontró en trazos descuidados formas que antes no podía ver, que los dibujos le dieron algo que ella no encontró en otro lugar. Y que los colores expresaban más que lo que cabía esperar cuando se combinaban.

Expresión, libertad. Una forma de decir algo.

Es todo lo contrario a lo que le pasó a ella.

Tomoyo piensa, en ocasiones, que ella nació sabiendo lo que quería ser.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El _Bunka Fashion College_ es la escuela de diseño más famosa y reconocida de Japón. También, la más antigua. Ha crecido, con los años, pero empezó siendo una pequeña escuela que pretendía caminar más lejos de lo que los ojos de su época podía ver. Visionaria, quizás, le dirían.

Si le preguntasen a Sora, es bastante apropiado para ella. Para Tomoyo. Ambas, de algún modo, ven más de lo que les permiten ver.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ellas no se conocieron en el _college,_ aunque fue allí donde se hicieron amigas.

Había años atrás, en un parque de diversiones en Odaiba, cuando sus caminos se cruzaron por primera vez. Fue magia, tal vez. Una forma diferente de magia a la que Tomoyo acostumbraba entonces. Una magia que Sora conocía bien, de aventuras sin razón y caminos entrelazados.

Takenouchi Sora había llevado un cuaderno con dibujos y Sakura había llevado sus cartas. Sus destinos habían chocado, literalmente.

Las hojas desparramadas en el viento las arrastraron juntos y Tomoyo tomó una hoja con un ave de fuego dibujada en él. Puede recordar la textura del papel y la expesión avergonzada que le dio la pelirroja cuando sus ojos se encontraron. No es que Sora sea tímida, no, es solo que teme la expresión de sí.

Sakura siempre había sido muy buena para conectar a las personas. Incluso, sin pretenderlo. Tomoyo siempre había tenido facilidad para estar en el lugar correcto a la hora correcta. Fue gracias a eso que vio a su amiga capturando una carta Clow.

No es su primer encuentro, ni el último.

Se repiten tanto que llegan a pensar que es inevitable.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

En su primer año en el _college,_ Tomoyo recuerda, que es el cuarto de Sora, se chocan en la entrada como si ese fuese el método elegido por el destino para hacerlas encontrarse. Esta vez es turno de Tomoyo para que sus dibujos se desparramen y de Sora para juntarlos.

—¿Takenouchi Sora-san?

—Hola —sonríe la pelirroja—. Daidōji Tomoyo, ¿cierto?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tomoyo recuerda que había insistido a su madre en que ella quería estudiar allí y Sonomi, a regañadientes, había dejado de insistir en que debía llevar consigo a su grupo de guardaespaldas como si fuesen sus sombras.

Es una zona segura, fue su argumento. Es un colegio famoso, histórico. Está cerca de la capital, el hermano de Sakura —el hijo de Nadeshiko— vive cerca.

Promete que va a estar bien.

Sonomi, la presidente de la corporación Daidōji, siempre había sido una persona sobreprotectora. Le llevó años a Tomoyo entender algunos aspectos de su madre, los más espinosos a la hora de ser narrados, pero ella nunca había sido completamente inaccesible a su única hija.

Sonomi aún así, cuando se trataba de sus seres queridos, puede irracional. Pero también es sabia, y los ojos de Tomoyo son tan decididos como habían sido los de Nadeshiko cuando decidió su futuro. Y ella no puede evitar ceder.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sora dudó algún tiempo, ella rememora. Su futuro era algo que ella tenía en mente pero no la obsesionaba. Aún faltaba mucho para que llegase. Cuando terminó la preparatoria, había tenido que plasmar en papel una decisión que pretendía definir aspiraciones.

 _Diseño._

No fue realmente una sorpresa cuando el profesor Nijishima le dijo que ella haría un excelente trabajo. Ni tampoco sus amigos parecían sorprendidos de su elección: Taichi, de todas las personas que podía pensar, le había regalado un libro sobre arte y diseño para Navidad. Él siempre había sido una persona que soñaba en grande.

Su madre fue la que le sugirió el college, para su sorpresa. Le dijo que ella siempre era exitosa sin ponía su corazón en ello y que sus dibujos eran muy buenos y que le gustaba la propuesta. Con las raíces hundidas profundamente en la tierra de la tradición, Sora no dejaba de apuntar hacia el cielo.

Takenouchi Toshiko le dijo que estaba orgullosa de ella. Que hacía mucho, mucho que lo estaba.

Cada vez que piensa en ese día, sus ojos arden.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tomoyo _es_ solitaria. Pero no lo aparenta. Se siente sola, a veces. Pero no reclama.

Sora la encuentra, a veces, en el campus y se queda a su lado. Tiene un par de años más ya que la más joven tiene la misma edad que Hikarí pero algo en Tomoyo parece superar esa corta distancia. Hay algo frágil en Tomoyo que no puede ignorar.

Una se sienta al lado de la otra y ambas dibujan en silencio.

La verdad, Piyomon lo resuelve todo. Un día aparece ante Tomoyo y todo acaba siendo una anécdota.

—Había oído hablar de los digimons… Pero solo conocí a uno. Tailmon, creo —Tomoyo le comenta—. Tú eres muy bonita, ¿cómo te llamas?

Piyomon, simplemente, la adora. Sora puede entender por qué.

Algo comienza.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—A mi me parece una niña algo triste pero es muy dulce —comenta Piyomon, soñadora cuando hablan de su encuentro en el refugio del hogar. Resulta curioso, pero ella no parece sorprendida. A un nivel fundamental, Sora tiene la impresión que pocas cosas realmente la sorprenderían—. Ella es muy bonita. Seguro que su digimon será igual de bonito, cuando lo encuentre.

Sora sonríe. Acomoda sus apuntes sobre la mesa y se gira hacia su compañera.

—¿Crees que será pronto? Después de todo, los digimons siguen apareciendo en distintos lugares aleatoriamente.

Piyomon sacude su cabeza.

—Los digimons llegan cuando deben llegar. Nos conocimos cuando teníamos que conocernos, no antes.

Piyomon, como Sora, cree que algunas cosas están destinadas a ser.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mimi levanta los ojos de la revista _Soen_. Se la había arrebatado a Sora cuando descubrió que la pelirroja había escrito un artículo que había sido publicado. Es la edición de julio y Sora no puede dejar de encontrar emocionante que hayan dejado su aporte.

Tomoyo la había llamado para decirle que ya estaba a la venta la revista del _college_ y que ella aparecía. De alguna forma, siempre parecía estar al tanto de cosas así.

—¿Daidōji, dices? ¿Cómo en _juguetes_ _Daidōji_?

Sora asiente a Mimi, sonriendo. Es difícil desconocer a Tomoyo como la hija de una de las empresarias más famosas del país. Sora la admira y por eso sabe quién es, no todos hacen lo mismo.

Taichi rueda los ojos mientras que Koushiro se pierde en sus computadoras: ninguno pretende sacarlo del ciberespacio, así que esperan a que él decida salir por su cuenta. No siempre tienen éxito, pero él no los regaña por usar su oficina como sala de reuniones.

Es su forma de decirles que le gusta que estén allí.

—Es su madre, creo. Hikari-chan y yo la conocimos hace unos años junto a otras chicas de Tomoeda. Fue en la torre de Tokio… Puedo contarte lo que pasó…

—¿Y yo dónde estaba? —Pregunta Mimi decepcionada, aunque intuye que había sido cuando estaba viviendo en Estados Unidos. Durante años, su vida era viajes constantes entre los dos extremos del mundo—. Me hubiese encantado conocerla...

—¿Por qué? Es la hija de una empresaria que vende juguetes —murmura Taichi, burlón. Mimi le saca la lengua.

—¡Mis juguetes favoritos eran Daidōji! A mí me encantaban. Todavía los conservo y… además… Dicen que ella diseñó un par de modelos. Y tiene apenas unos años menos que yo ¡Kero-chan! Era mi peluche favorito. Me encantaría decirle eso.

Sora ríe.

—No sé si a Tomoyo-chan le gusta recibir la atención. A mi me parece muy tímida —comenta—. Pero no hables como si nunca pudieses llegar a conocerla.

—¿Me la presentarás, entonces? ¡Eres genial, Sora-san! ¡Invitala a que venga a vernos un día!

—¿ _Eh_?

Taichi solamente podía reírse. Sora finge que no ve la sonrisa en los labios de Yamato.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Dices que te invitaron a Odaiba para agosto? —pregunta Kero. No entiende la necesidad de una fecha ni tampoco por qué Tomoyo tiene que ir.

—Sora-san me dijo que los primeros días tiene un compromiso, pero que una amiga suya… Quería conocerme. Y que vive en New York, así que preferían aprovechar que estaba aquí. Lo bueno es que estará también Hikari-san.

—¡Eso es genial!

—Ahora que los digimons están en la mira… Tal vez no sea conveniente que te vean, Kero.

La mueca de decepción en el rostro del guardián es demasiado cómica para ignorarla. Sakura se ríe.

—No pongas esa cara, Kero. No te hemos dicho que no irás.

—¿Ah, no?

—No —replica Tomoyo, sonriendo. Kero la mira con algo de irritación—. De hecho, Sora-san me prometió presentarme a los demás digimons. Solo conozco a dos.

Sakura se emociona en eso. El único digimon que ella había conocido había sido Tailmon y fue años atrás. —Tal vez puedas ser… ¡Keromon!

—¡¿Qué?! —Kero está horrorizado— ¡Soy _Cerberus,_ el poderoso guardián del sol! No voy a llamarme Keromon…

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Aún no me acostumbro a todo eso de los digimons aunque me encanta la idea de recibir uno. Mi hermano me contó que alguno niños que viven cerca de donde vive Yukito. ¿Crees que tendré uno también? Naoko no deja de chillar desde que obtuvo el digihuevo.

—Espera a que Li obtenga el suyo —murmura Tomoyo—. Él se emocionará mucho con ello.

Sakura sonrió, un entusiasmo radiante iluminando sus rasgos.

—Tal vez sea un lobo, ¿no? Oh… A todo esto… ¿Sabes cuántos tipos de digimons hay, Tomoyo?

—Podríamos preguntarle a Sora-san y a sus amigos...

A veces, Tomoyo se pregunta qué tipo de digimon será el suyo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Mis amigas se imaginaban que estudiaría otras cosas —comenta Tomoyo, con una sonrisa—. Pero… a mí me encanta el diseño. Desde que era muy pequeña —deja escapar una risita en el recuerdo de sus primeros y extravagantes diseños—. Aunque mis dibujos eran muy diferentes a los de ahora. Sakura era mi modelo y ella amablemente usaba todo lo que hacia. A veces, todavía lo hace. Creo que siempre supe que quería dedicarme a esto.

Se queda callada durante un minuto, sorprendida consigo misma.

Tomoyo, a pesar de lo que todos pudiesen pensar, tiene dificultades para dar los primeros pasos. Hacer amigos, a diferencia de Sakura, no es una de sus facilidades y es que Tomoyo destaca en lo académico. Fue presidente de su clase durante años, se lleva bien con muchas personas y rara vez tiene problemas con la gente pero es reservada, también, y sin duda no era la clase de persona que le comentaria a una conocida virtual cosas que le diría a su selecto grupo de personas. Sin embargo, al mirar a su acompañante, no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Es fácil ser amiga de Sora. Ella es esa clase de persona que te invita a contarle secretos y sueños. Es la mirada en sus ojos, un profundo color rubí, que no habla más que de comprensión, de paciencia.

Hay un deje de diversión en su mirada rojiza.

—A mi me pasó lo contrario.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Sabes lo que es el _Tokyo New Desinger Fashion Grand Prix_ , ¿verdad?

—Sí… Es uno de los premios a la moda más grandes del mundo. Muchos de los grandes diseñadores han hecho su marca de ropa a partir de ganar los premios…

—¡Tienes que participar!

Había algunas veces que Sora no entendía a Tomoyo.

—¿Eh? Pero soy amateur, Tomoyo-chan. No me he graduado todavía y...

—Lo sé, pero hay una división _amateur_ y hay un beneficio extra este año. Para viajar a París… ¡A París, Sora-san! Es una gran oportunidad. He visto tus diseños, eres… eres increíble. Tienes que anotarte. ¿Qué daño puede hacer? Sé que llegarás lejos.

Sakura le ha contagiado su fe, al parecer. Pero eso no cambia el peso de sus palabras. Sora confía en lo que escucha.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Me agrada esa chica.

Yamato no suele hacer comentarios aleatorios sobre las personas, a menos que tuviese una razón, y eso llama la atención de Sora.

—¿Hablas de Tomoyo-chan?

—Cuando habla me recuerda a alguien, ¿sabes? Pero no puedo precisar a quién. Si fuera solo por la cámara, me recordaría a Hikari pero es diferente. Parece más adulta que mucha de la gente que conocemos y a la vez... Es tan niña...

—Es cierto.

Tomoyo es un enigma. Pero Sora puede simpatizar con ella en formas que no puede con otras personas.

—Lo de Hikari-chan es más un hobby, pero Tomoyo-chan disfruta mucho más las grabacciones que las fotografías.

—Solo no se la presentes a Takeru, todavía.

—Él ya la conoció, Yamato. ¿Lo olvidas?

—Entonces, solo… No los dejes a solas.

—No seas malo con tu hermano. Él solamente tiene ojos para Hikari.

—Eso lo dices tú.

—Y tengo razón. Ahora, quedáte quiero que quiero terminar de coser…

—¿Por qué me ofrecí para esto?

—Porque me quieres. Ahora, quédate quieto o llamaré a alguien más para que sea mi modelo.

Él resopla. —Mimi estaría encantada.

—Yo también, pero es ropa para hombre.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Cuáles son los resultados? —pregunta Daisuke, que nunca puede ser paciente. Meiko estornuda de repente y el silencio tenso se disuelve.

Tomoyo lee atentamente la planilla y Sakura se asoma por encima de su hombro, solo porque puede.

Mimi y Miyako toman las manos de Sora como si quisieran calmarla, pero solo logran transmitir su nerviosismo. No es el primer concurso en el que participa, pero es el más importante. Ella quiere reír, aunque siente un cosquilleo en el corazón al ver los rostros expectantes de todos sus amigos que parecen más esperanzados de lo que se siente. Incluso Hikari, que parece tranquila, se muerde los labios en anticipación. Taichi le guiña un ojo cuando sus miradas se encuentran y Sora se relaja, casi completamente.

Al final, cuando Tomoyo levanta la mirada, está sonriendo.

—Parece que tendremos que conseguir lugares para el evento de la semana de la moda. No podemos perdernos tu primer desfile, Sora-san...

Lo que sucede inmediatamente después, Sora no está segura. Pero la fotografía que Hikari tomó de ese momento exacto, esa, queda para siempre.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Una vez me dijiste que te había sucedido lo contrario a mí. Con el diseño, quiero decir. ¿Antes no te gustaba, Sora-san?

Tomoyo, repentinamente, le recuerda a Izumi Koushiro. Sora lo conoce desde que tenían diez años y, aún así, él parece incapaz de tratarla con informalidad. Es solo la forma en la que su amigo es. Eres quién eres, eres lo que aprendes a hacer con lo que hicieron contigo. Había escuchado esa frase en alguna parte, no podía precisar el autor o el lugar, pero había quedado prendado en un hueco de su mente.

—Cuando era pequeña —Sora no pudo evitar dejar que un recuerdo tocase su sonrisa—. No me interesaba más que el fútbol y mis amigos. Hasta Piyomon, hasta... hasta que me entendí a mí misma mejor.

Tomoyo parpadea. —Oh.

—Hace unos años, mi mejor amigo me vio dibujando en los bordes de las hojas y en la Navidad me regaló un libro sobre diseño.

La había sorprendido, entonces, Taichi. Él le había dado el regalo con una sonrisa de luz de sol y ella lo había mirado con recelo hasta abrir el paquete la tranquilidad de su casa. Fue un buen regalo, y entre las páginas, vio atisbos de algo que no había entendido hasta entonces.

Ella... Ella se expresaba con dibujos como su madre se expresaba con las flores. Sora había aprendido gracias a Takenouchi Toshiko lo que significaba el arte, la delicadeza, la apreciación de lo que se hace con las manos. Tal vez el ikkebana no era lo que Sora quería, pero de alguna forma, era parte de lo que ella era. Su madre le enseñó sobre la historia de la familia, el iemoto, pero no la obligó a seguir sus pasos. Le enseñó el significado de las flores pero no obligó a sus manos a trabajarlas. Sora lo eligió, un tiempo, para probarse así misma. No funcionó del todo bien.

Sinceramente, al principio era un desastre.

Pero entendió lo que implicaba. Lo que le atraía.

Encontró algo de ello en sus diseños. Aún cuando eran burdas imágenes que solo ella quería mostrar. Aún cuando eran apenas pálidas sombras de un sueño que no había entendido al comienzo.

Eran cosas que no podía poner en palabras sencillas, no sin que perdieran algo significado como lo hacen ciertos términos al traducirse en idiomas a los que no pertenecen.

—Supongo que... _esto_ me encontró a mí. El diseño…

Tomoyo sonríe. Porque puede entender eso. Aún cuando no se parezca a Sora en muchas cosas, hay algo que comparten.

—Me gusta oírte hablar así —Tomoyo hace una pequeña pausa y luego saca su cámara—... Puedo filmar el desfile, ¿cierto? ¡Será un gran éxito!

Sora ríe.

* * *

 **N/A:** Es un conjunto de escenas sueltas (y desordenadas) que escribí originalmente para el reto crossover entre Sakura Card Captor y Digimon pero que no pude incluir en la historia. Después de cambiar algunas cosas, me decidí a publicarlo como un fic independiente. No quería que se quedase olvidado entre mis otros archivos.

En mi cabeza, Tomoyo heredará la corporación de juguetes familiar y se hará cargo (parcialmente gracias a la Tomoyo que aparece en TRC, en el país de Piffle si no me equivoco) pero también pienso que se dedicará al diseño. Sora es una diseñadora famosa por mezclar tradición e innovación, según el epílogo de 02, y me encantó la idea de escribirlas a las dos en la misma carrera.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
